


Opposites Attract

by hoffkk



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Killer Frost - Freeform, Multi, Opposites Attract, SnowBarry - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin becomes Killer Frost, and Barry tries to help her through it, revealing some secret feelings that he has had for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snowbarry based fic with a shout out to olicity. Sometimes, I just feel like sharing the feels! ;)

"Another one bites the dust!" Barry said as he hung his extra suit on the mannequin in the Arrow Cave. Barry had spent the day with Team Arrow tracking down a metahuman who had been threatening the citizens of Starling City.  
"First it's Cisco and his movie references and now you and song lyrics?" Felicity arched a brow.  
"Hey, at least I didn't make a lame pun." Barry fired back.  
"My puns are not lame. They're hilarious. Right, Oliver?" She said smiling over her shoulder at her boyfriend.  
"Of course. No one does them better than my girl." Oliver affirmed, hugging her from behind and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.  
"Whipped!" Barry coughed into his fist before smiling toward the couple. Barry loved to tease them, but in truth he was happy for his friends. He watched them both pine over each other for a while and was glad that they finally found a way to be together.  
"Your just jealous because you're still single." Oliver mocked.  
Barry's smile immediately faltered and sadness entered his eyes. His love life was torturous. Everything had gotten so messy with Iris that they never truly recovered. They were still friends, but it just wasn't the same as it once was. Then, just as he was ready to open up his heart again to a certain Dr. Snow, the incident happened. A few days ago, Caitlin had been looking into the late Dr. Lincoln's research and was fiddling with her Self-Sustaining Thermodynamic Ultraconductor Engine, when something went horribly wrong, causing the machine to explode.  
Caitlin was okay...sort of. After spending the last two days in a coma, she had finally woken this morning with skin cold to the touch. Cisco started getting things ready to run some tests when Barry got a call from Felicity. He didn't want to leave her side, but Joe insisted that he and Cisco would watch over her. He also pointed out that there was nothing Barry could do for Caitlin until they knew exactly what they were dealing with and that Felicity wouldn't be asking for help if it weren't serious. So, reluctantly, he headed off to Starling.  
As soon as Felicity saw Barry's reaction to Oliver's words, her face dropped and she elbowed her boyfriend in the gut.  
Feeling her half-hearted attempt at a reprimand, Oliver realized his error. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."  
"It's okay." Barry brushed it off.  
"How is Cait?" Felicity asked. She was the only person who knew about Barry's feelings for Caitlin and of course she told Oliver. They have no secrets. They were also the only one's outside of Team Flash to know about the incident.  
"She's...she's doing okay. Cisco is running tests as we speak, so we should know more soon."  
Barry was debating whether or not to tell them about her temperature change when his phone rang. Fishing his phone from his pocket, he saw Cisco's face displayed on the screen and answered quickly, skipping over pleasantries. "Is everything okay? How's Caitlin?"  
"Its...she's...how exactly would you define okay?"  
"Cisco." Barry scolded. He was in no mood for jokes.  
"Look, it's nothing major, but you should probably get back here as soon as possible. Caitlin...well, she kind of locked herself in meta jail."  
"What?!"  
"It sounds worse than it is." Cisco amended.  
"How did this even happen?" Barry wondered aloud.  
"The explosion seems to have infused ice particles into her DNA, resulting in some pretty awesome ice-based superpowers. It's awesome!"  
"Cisco!"  
"Sorry. Anyway, we were experimenting with what she can do, and... you know, it would be easier to show you than tell you."  
"On my way." Barry said, ending the call before Cisco could respond.  
"Is everything alright?" Oliver asked, face full of concern just like the blonde in his arms.  
"It will be." I hope. Barry added silently. "But I gotta go. I'll see you guys later."  
"Call us if you need anything, and I mean anything." Felicity reinforced.  
Barry nodded and sped from the room, moving his legs as fast as they could go, all the way back to Central City  
*****  
Barry arrived at STAR Labs in record time and headed straight for the makeshift meta-prison. Near the front of the room, he found Cisco and Joe talking.  
"What the heck is going-whoa!" Barry interrupted himself. "What happened to you?" He said to Joe, noticing a bloody bandage around his bicep.  
"Apparently, Caitlin can shoot ice crystals from her hands."  
"For real?" Barry couldn't believe this was happening and to Caitlin of all people.  
"Sweet, right?" Cisco chimed in, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.  
"I'm fine by the way." Joe commented. "Just a graze."  
Both guys gave him a sheepish smile before continuing with the conversation.  
"So, where exactly is Cait now?" Barry queried, scanning the room for the woman who stole is heart without even knowing.  
"When I got hit with the ice, she freaked out." Joe explained.  
"Then, like I said before..." Cisco added, "She ran away and locked herself in one of the metahuman cells."  
"Which one?"  
Cisco pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Killer Frost is in the first cell on the left." he stated sarcastically.  
"Don't call me that!" Caitlin yelled, her voice hoarse. It was obvious she was scared and had been crying.  
Barry gave Cisco a hard look, angry at his latest nickname and for not taking things more seriously. "Why didn't you just override the locking mechanism?"  
"I did, but she sort of froze the door shut, so I called you." Cisco clarified.  
"Right." Barry said, fully understanding the situation. Looking from Cisco to Joe, he nodded once. "Why don't you give us a minute."  
As they left the room, Barry sped over to the cell. He knew he had the right one, because it was covered in a sheer layer of ice and freezing cold to the touch. Unfortunately the cold fogged up the window, preventing him from seeing Caitlin sitting inside.  
He walked over to the door and knocked with his fist. "Caitlin? It's me...Barry. You okay in there?"  
Silence.  
"Come on, Cait, it's just us now." Barry pleaded. "Talk to me."  
"About what? How I'm a frozen freak? Or how I nearly killed Joe?"  
"It was just a scratch. No harm, no foul." Barry assured her, before continuing on. "Besides, if you're a frozen freak, then what does that make me? A fast freak?" He was hoping to diffuse the situation with humor, and it worked somewhat as he heard a slight chuckle come from the other side of the door.  
"That's not what I meant..." Caitlin began.  
"Then come out and explain it to me." Barry tried.  
"No, Barry, I belong in here... away from innocent people. It's safer."  
"These cells are for villains, Cait. You are a hero."  
"No, I am a danger. I can't control these...these...abilities."  
"I couldn't control my speed at first either. It was terrifying. Not knowing what my body could do or how to manage it, but you and Cisco...you helped me. You guys had me train and practice, and eventually I got better. It got better, easier even, and now, I'm saving lives."  
More silence.  
"So, let me return the favor. Let me help you hone your skills. We can get through this Cait. Together."  
"I don't know..."  
Barry had a sense there was something more she was worried about.  
"What aren't you telling me, Cait?"  
"It isn't just the ice spikes that freaked me out. Before...before the incident with Joe...we were seeing if I could freeze things by touch. And I could. I did. Cisco got excited and grabbed me by the shoulder. I could feel his warmth instantly, it felt so good, and before I knew what I was doing, I grasped his arm and started sucking the warmth right out of him. It didn't last long...Joe broke our contact before any harm could be done. Cisco was fine, but I-I freaked. Joe tried to come closer to calm me down, but when I threw my arms out to tell him to stay back, that is when the ice spikes flew from my hands. Then Joe was bleeding..." Caitlin couldn't say anymore, the tears were falling too fast.  
"Listen to me. Joe is fine. They both are. It was an accident." Barry told her.  
"Exactly my point. I hurt two people without even trying! I just...I can't risk hurting anyone else."  
"How about this? How about we fix you a room in STAR Labs? That way you don't have to stay in a cell, but you will be away from the public." Barry hurried to add, "Just for a little while though, until you get a handle on your abilities."  
"O-Okay. I guess that could work." Caitlin agreed. Barry sounded so upset that she just wanted to placate him. She wanted to do something good for someone today and perhaps balance out some of this bad karma.  
Barry smiled. "Good. Now move away from the door." He waited a few moments then placed his palms on the door, making it vibrate until the ice melted and the door popped off its hinges. He place it aside, then waited a moment.  
Caitlin slowly walked out of the cell. She wore a pair of grey and blue STAR Labs sweats. The skin he could see was much paler, and he noticed her lips and finger tips were tinted blue. Her hair hung in loose waves around her shoulders and she had bags under her eyes. The words "hot mess" came to mind. No. Barry thought. Caitlin was a beautiful mess.  
Suddenly, a thought occurred to Barry as he watched her stop a good three feet away from him.  
"Come here. Give me your hand." He commanded softly, extending his toward her, palm facing upward.  
"Barry..." Caitlin hesitated, wrapping her arms around herself.  
"Just trust me."  
"I do trust you. I just...don't trust myself right now."  
"Well, I do. Please, grab my hand." he begged.  
She was biting her lip, uncertain of what to do. Barry let out a breath, dropping his hand. "Do you remember what Cisco said a while back when Felicity was here and we faced off against Captain Cold?"  
Caitlin shook her head, thinking back to that day.  
Barry went on, "He said that speed and cold are opposites."  
Caitlin's inner scientist was kicking into gear. "Oh. Wait... so you think that there is a chance that we will be able to withstand each other's touch, since I run colder than normal and you run hotter with your faster moving molecules?"  
"There is only one way to know for sure." He said, quirking a brow and taking a step closer to Caitlin, re-extending his hand in the process. This time he held his palm up towards her, instead of the ceiling.  
She gnawed on her bottom lip some more as she slowly reach out and touched his hand. Her fingertip touched his palm, and she jerked back in reflex. Barry didn't move. They locked eyes for a moment, and she reached her hand out once more. This time pressing her entire palm against his. Their eyes watched intently where their skin made contact.  
Caitlin smiled as she threaded her fingers with his in the space between them. Barry smiled at her smile.  
"I don't feeling anything." She spoke aloud, feeling incredibly relieved. "Do you?"  
"A little cold, but no pain." He teased.  
Caitlin nodded. She could feel his warmth, but no pain and most importantly no overwhelming desire to steal it from him.  
"Weird." She mumbled as she continued to stare at their hands a moment longer. He unconsciously began rubbing circles on the top of her hand with his thumb.   
Suddenly, Barry brought their hands down, pulling her in closer. They were looking each other in the eyes once more. To an outsider, they looked like any normal couple holding hands.  
Caitlin bit her lip again, realizing that she was now actually feeling something: butterflies. The sensation in her stomach felt a little awkward, but mostly it felt nice. She decided that she needed to break the silence. "So...I guess speed and cold are opposites."  
"I guess so." He agreed. "But you know," he continued, pushing a few loose strands hair behind her ear with his free hand, "Scientifically speaking...opposites do attract."  
Barry then brought her even closer, waiting for a reaction.  
She just smiled brightly. "That they do, Mr. Allen."  
He smiled back briefly before doing what he could no longer resist: kiss Caitlin Snow. Barry brought his free hand back up to cradle her face, pulling her in slowly, bringing her lips to meet his.  
With her own free hand, Caitlin clutched the side of his navy sweater, deepening the kiss.  
They both definitely felt something then. A good kind of something. They felt sparks... sparks of love, of hope, of what could be.  
They both knew that the path they had just silently chosen was not going to be an easy one, but no matter what challenges may lie ahead, they knew that it would be worth it because they would be together, and together, they could handle anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Leave a comment and or check out my other stories please! You won't be sorry! You can also check out my tumblr page: hoffkk.


End file.
